


Sweet Corruption

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [13]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam had planned to tell his parents about him and John, he really did. However his parents walking in on them having sex wasn't how he planned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: Modern au, The boss and the sorrow walk in on ocelot and big boss making love and react badly (because big boss is the boss student and quiet a lot older than ocelot) but get over it eventually when they see how happy ocelot is

“Fuck… you’re so hot.” John groaned out, looking down at Adam, legs spread wide with John between them. Cock hard and flushed, curving up towards his stomach, dripping pre-cum onto his abdomen. Hands twisted up in the scarf that tied him to the headboard. Eyes shining with lust and mouth open. The best of all John thought was his hips, their hips pressed together, flesh against flesh.

“Always am.” Adam tried to sound confident as usual but the moan that spilled form his lips as John pulled back slightly before shoving back into him ruined that effect. His back arched as he tried to reach for the man above him. John smirked and leant down, brushing a chaste kiss against Adam’s lip as he ground their hips together.

“Want more?” He asked teasingly, loving the way Adam moaned, keened ever and arched against him. He loved stripping him of his pride, reducing him to begging for more and knew Adam loved it too. John slowly pulled back out, smirking down at Adam. “You know what you have to do.” He teased, oh so slowly pushing back in.

 

Adam tried to hold out, or that’s what he’d tell John later when his lover teased him further. “John, please more.” He moaned out arching his back, trying to push down on John’s cock as he kept pushing in slowly. John kept smirking, he’d keep silent till Adam gave him what he wanted and they both knew that. Neither heard the front door open. “Ooh fuck please John! Please!” Adam tried again looking up at him pleadingly. John pushed the rest of the way in but stayed still, grinding against him. Adam let out another lewd moan. Neither notice the footsteps coming up the stairs. “John please! Fuck me! Split me open with your big cock! Please John fuck me so-”

 

Adam never finished his begging. His bedroom door flew open. There stood his parents Joy and Sorrow’s eyes widened at the sight before them. Their son tied to his bed, Joy’s student John balls deep in him. It only took John a second to react, pulling the blankets over them and pulling out of Adam all at once, rolling to lay beside the other and fumble with the scarf binding his wrists.

 

“Downstairs no…“ Joy cut herself off even in her rage though she stared at the wall above the couple on the bed. “Get dressed and get downstairs.” She turned on her heel and marched off down the stairs, Sorrow following behind her, wanting not to look at that scene a second longer.

 

Adam lay on the bed, bright red, staring at the open door, fear welling up inside him. John half sitting half lying beside him his own cheeks tinged red, eyes wide. Slowly Adam got up, glad his parents walking in had completely killed his boner else things would get even more awkward. Gather a shirt, boxers and sweatpants he handed John his own clothes from where they’d ended up thrown to the floor whilst they stumbled into the room, making out and stripping each other.

 

They dressed silently on either side of the room, Adam’s hands shaking the whole while. Once dressed John went to Adam’s side, taking his hands in his own. Frowning to feel them tremble in his hold. “It’s going to be okay.” John whispered, leaning down to touch his forehead to Adam’s, he was pushing down his own fear to comfort his boyfriend. Adam looked to him with wide eyes, unable to hide his fear as he stared at John. One of the few people he could be so unguarded around.

“What… what if they make you leave?” He asked, John leant in, kissing him gently at hearing such vulnerability in his voice.

“I’m not leaving you.” He said gently looking Adam in the eyes, he had initially been unnerved by the younger mans talent to know when he was lying but now, he took comfort in it. Knowing he could relax around Adam. “I promised you I’m here to stay didn’t I?” He asked and Adam nodded slightly.

 

“Get down here!” Joy bellowed from the bottom of the stairs, causing Adam to jump slightly and John to frown.

“It’ll be okay.” He repeated, letting one of Adam’s hands go but keeping the other in his as he led his lover out of the room and down the stairs.

 

John kept himself in front of Adam, protective even if it was Adam’s own parents they were facing. Adam held his hand tightly in both his own, pressing against him as they reached the hallway, Joy and Sorrow stood there, arms folded, glaring at the younger couple before them. “Get out now John.” Joy growled out, using John’s real name instead of her nickname for him. Adam held onto John tighter, shaking his head quickly.

“Mum! Please don’t, we can talk about this.” He begged, John bringing up his free hand to put over Adam’s, staying close to his young lover.

“Get out of my house.” Sorrow ordered, his voice blank and John flinched, in training he’d learnt that when Sorrow was truly mad he went quiet, much like his wife.

“Please dad! Don’t do this!” Adam kept it up, John could hear that Adam was on the verge of tears. He pulled Adam closer to him.

“Out. Now.” The married couple spoke in unison, taking a step forward together. Even Adam flinched back, dropping John’s arm. John glanced back to Adam before walking out the door, quickly slipping on his shoes, shrugging his coat on as he slipping out the door.

 

John paused, looking back at Adam before he shut the door. His heart breaking at the sight. Adam looked utterly defeated, arms wrapped around his waist, body shaking as he tried to hold back his tears, he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Adam and hold him forever but he had to shut the door and walk away.

 

Once the door was shut Joy simply pointed to the living room and Adam walked in, curling in on himself on the sofa. Legs drawn up to his chest, arms around his legs, tears shining in his eyes. Sorrow and Joy stood before him. “What were you thinking?” Joy hissed out, Adam looking down at his knees and not her, ignoring her question. “Answer me!” She yelled and he flinched.

“I like him…” Adam answered lamely.

“He’s too old and your mother’s student no less.” Sorrow pointed out, folding his arms over his chest, Adam sniffled and kept his head down. “Think Adamska, use your head would you? Why would an older man want you? There’s a reason he can’t get someone his own age.” His father pointed out coldly and Adam shook his head.

“You’re wrong…” He muttered quietly, he didn’t see how their ages matter, Adam himself was legal so it shouldn’t matter if there was an age gap.

“Don’t back chat.” Joy snapped, both too angry to think clearly. “Listen to what we’re telling you for once Adamska! He’s older than you are doesn’t it seem wrong to you? Does he even care for you or are you just some easy fuck?” She put her hands on her hips, glaring down at her son. Adam glared up at them, getting up.

“You don’t know shit! John loves me and I love him! So fucking what if he’s older than me?! You don’t know anything about him if you think he’d use me like that!” He didn’t even care he was being yelled at, he wouldn’t sit by and let them insult John like that. With that he stormed off, locking himself in his bedroom leaving his parents shocked in the living room.

 

No matter how much Joy banged on his door or yelled Adam refused to come out, staying curled up inside crying himself to sleep, clutching the jacket John gave him to his chest. When he finally left the room the next morning, to go to work he ignored his parents, slipping out quietly. He knew he couldn’t see John again for three days, Adam had work and John had class. When Adam finished work at the shop, John started class with Joy.

 

Adam worked mechanically, doing his job apathetically. Shrugging off his co-workers concerned questions and glaring at those that pushed him for answers. When he got home he went right to his room and locked himself in. John arrived at Joy’s lesson smelling faintly of beer, not how he should show up for body guard training but it was the only way he got through the night without seeing Adam looking so broken all the time. He was silent through the whole lesson, listening to her lecture on confidentiality, something she had to go over every so often to make sure they had it drilled into their minds.

 

They carried on like that for the days they couldn’t see each other, Adam slowly falling apart, growing that bit more afraid he’d loose the man he loved each day and John hating himself for not fighting for Adam.

 

When they finally met up at the park on their day off Adam pressed himself against John, not even caring about being in public. His arms wrapped around John’s chest, head on his shoulder. John never missing a beat wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist and pulled him close. “I’m here Adam, I’m not going anywhere.” He muttered against Adam’s blond hair, Adam tightening his hold on John.

“They think you’re using me….” He mumbled, pressing his face into John’s neck. “I told them they didn’t know shit.” John tried to hold back a laugh at the image of Adam swearing at his parents and only just managed.

“I love you Adam, you know that.” He said instead of explaining his laughter, he knew Adam would understand anyway.

 

Slowly they migrated to a bench, instead of going back to Adam’s like normal. John sat down first, pulling Adam onto his lap not really caring if they got stared at, he needed to hold Adam close. “You could move in with me you know.” John tried to seem casual as made the suggestion during a lull in the conversation. Adam looked up at John in surprise before flushing and grabbing John’s cheeks, staring into his eyes.

“You’re… You’re not kidding…” Adam blinked in surprise before leaning close to kiss him gently.

 

Checking the time they figured neither Joy nor Sorrow should be home and they could grab a bag of Adam’s stuff and move it to John’s place. Adam planned to tell them he’d be moving out the next day, not saying where just that he needed time away from everything.

 

Just like his plans to tell his parents he was dating John that plan fell through. Joy and Sorrow were in the living room. Talking quietly, the guilt welling up inside them had got to great, seeing their son so broken up and John drinking to manage the guilt he felt.

 

The younger couple froze at the sight of the married couple who got up instantly, going out into the hall. John stepped in front of Adam, glaring at two people he admired. “Joyce, Alik. No matter what you say I will not leave Adamska. I love him, he’s the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don’t care if you don’t like it or kick me off the course nothing you can do will stop me seeing him.” John spoke firmly, Adam flushing brightly behind him, wrapping his arms around John’s side and pressing against him. A smile on his face as John wrapped an arm around him.

 

“You better not…” Joy sighed and looked between the couple, hating herself for getting so mad. She could see plain as day John made Adam happy. “If you hurt our son I will hunt you down.” She threatened and Sorrow smiled slightly awkwardly.

“We’re sorry for how we reacted. We were shocked and lashed out… Adam if you’re happy with John then that’s all we can ask for.” Sorrow focused on Adam as he spoke, who worried at his lip, still pressed to John’s side. “Hopefully you can forgive us.” He added and Adam huffed, letting go of John to go over and hug his parents.

 

Adam returned to John’s side, back to his waiting arms, pressing against him again. “So long as Adam’s happy I’m happy.” John said glancing to Sorrow before looking down at Adam and smiling absently, gently pushing back his hair from his face to tuck behind his head. Sorrow and Joy watched on and smiled, Joy stepping over to her husband who wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

They ended up having dinner together, Adam broaching the idea of moving in with John, surprised to meet no resistance from his parents. Just an order for Joy to visit often which he was more than happy to comply with. After dinner John and Adam set about packing Adam’s stuff, crashing there for the night to carrying on in the morning.


End file.
